batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Batman (Titans)
Bruce Wayne is a billionaire philanthropist who is also secretly the vigilante Batman and a member of the Justice League. He is the partner of Jason Todd, and the adoptive father and former partner of Dick Grayson. Biography Becoming Batman Bruce was born to wealthy parents Thomas and Martha Wayne. At some point they were killed by a criminal with a revolver which caused Bruce to create the vigilante persona of Batman, fighting crime and protecting Gotham from various villains like the Joker, the Penguin and the Riddler. At some point, he became a member of the Justice League. Taking Dick Grayson in In 2002, Bruce attended Haly's Circus where he saw the Flying Graysons perform. When their act was sabotaged and the parents were killed, Bruce took in their son Dick. Dick joined Bruce in his vigilante pursuits as his partner "Robin." Dick, however, began to think that Bruce's methods were out of hand, and he left in 2017 to become a police officer in Detroit. Another Robin After Dick left, Bruce quickly took on another boy, Jason Todd, as the second Robin and Dick's successor. After former members of Haly's Circus were being killed, Bruce sent Jason to inform Dick. After an ordeal, Dick went to apologize to Bruce, having unfairly blamed him for things out of his control and making amends between the two. Dick also asked for use of the old Titans' base of operations in San Francisco, and Bruce agreed so long as Dick took Jason with him. Bruce was contacted by Dick asking for advice on what to do with Rose Wilson. Bruce relayed how Dick had come to live with him, highlighting how it wasn't easy. Abilities : "You know, Bruce is good at a lot of things. Not so much the pep talk." : —Dick Grayson to Donna Troy * Peak of human physical condition: Bruce is the pinnacle of human fitness. His strength, speed, agility, durability, reflexes and stamina are at the absolute highest level. In Trigon's reality, he was able to throw the Joker from a building. * Master hand-to-hand combat/Martial Artist: Bruce is an extremely skilled hand-to-hand combatant, passing these skills on to Dick Grayson and Jason, these two becoming formidable fighters in their own right. In Trigon's reality, Bruce was able to single-handedly eliminate a SWAT team infiltrating the Batcave. * Expert marksman: In Trigon's reality, Bruce accurately shot Koriand'r in the face with the Cold Gun. : "You can't make an informed decision without information." : —Bruce Wayne to Dick Grayson :* Genius-level intellect: In addition to his physical capabilities, Bruce is extremely intelligent and is an expert investigator, strategist and tactician who is unstoppable in combat. In Trigon's reality, Bruce was able to locate where the Joker was hiding Commissioner Gordon. Bruce is also well-read (as he made Dick read classic literature, such as Edmond Rostand's Cyrano de Bergerac8) and he speaks more than one language, as he was seen reading a foreign text when he received a phone call from Dick about Rose Wilson. Bruce built Titans Tower, according to Gar Logan. :* Intimidation: Bruce turned himself into a terror for the criminal underworld. Dick's appearance was already enough to think that Batman would show up and caused the criminals to brace their weapons and scan their surroundings, completely ignoring Dick as they knew Batman was a far greater threat. :* Stealth: Bruce is capable of hiding himself, only revealing his presence if he allows it. When Dick approached Tyler Hackett, one of his goons noted that "he could be anywhere." In Trigon's reality, he easily snuck into the Joker's hospital room and killed him. :* Wealth: Bruce is among the richest people in the world and is able to spend considerable amounts of money on the equipment he needs in his war on crime. :: "Bruce has a line that he'll never cross." :: —Dick Grayson to Jason Todd :: Indomitable will: Guided by a code of ethics, Bruce is almost unstoppable in his crusade on crime. As Dick pointed out, when Bruce puts his mind to something, he does not stop, because when he has something he wants to do, he is going to do it. :: Equipment ::* Batman suit: Bruce wears a protective suit with the features of a bat while fighting crime. ::* Batmobile: Bruce, as Batman, uses the Batmobile to move around in Gotham City. ::* Batarang: Bruce's primary weapon, used in fighting crime. In Trigon's reality, he used one to impale the Joker's chest, and he left behind an explosive Batarang to disorient the SWAT team infiltrating the Batcave. ::* Cold Gun: Bruce used a cold gun when he attacked Kory in Trigon's reality. Appearances Titans Season 1 ::* "Titans" (voice) ::* "Hawk and Dove" (mentioned) ::* "Origins" (flashbacks) ::* "Together" (mentioned) ::* "Jason Todd" (mentioned) ::* "Asylum" (mentioned) ::* "Donna Troy" (mentioned) ::* "Dick Grayson" (fake reality) Season 2 ::* "Trigon" ::* "Rose" ::* "Ghosts" (mentioned) ::* "Aqualad" (mentioned) ::* "Bruce Wayne" (hallucination) ::* "Jericho" (mentioned) ::* "Atonement" (mentioned) Doom Patrol Season 1 ::* "Donkey Patrol" (mentioned) ::* "Puppet Patrol" (mentioned) Trivia ::* Iain Glen, the man who portrays Bruce, previously portrayed Jorah Mormont on Game of Thrones; both Rachel Roth and Dawn Granger are fans of the show. ::* In the episode named after the character, Dick's hallucination of Bruce dances like Adam West's version from the 1966 Batman TV series, as a reference and tribute to the deceased actor. Behind the scenes ::* In the DC comics, Batman is the secret identity of billionaire Bruce Wayne, who took Dick Grayson in as his ward after his parents' death. Batman's first appearance in the comics was Detective Comics #27 (May, 1939). ::* Brenton Thwaites stated in an interview that Batman is a killer, however, the dialogue between Jason and Dick in the episode "Dick Grayson" seems to imply that like other incarnations, Bruce has a strict no-kill rule, meaning that Thwaites may have been referring to the Batman from the fake reality instead. :: Category:Titans (TV series) characters